


Your Tomorrow

by bamsblushigncheeks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Inspired by given's song, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamsblushigncheeks/pseuds/bamsblushigncheeks
Summary: "Maybe this was the price of loving Oikawa Tooru," Hajime thought.





	Your Tomorrow

It all felt like a millisecond as the tinge of orange sunset vanishes, whilst the golden rays scanned the town thoroughly which sooner or later is replaced by the morbid, black sky. The gleaming stars shone brightly as ever, albeit Iwaizumi thought he was being overdramatic. The incessant chattering wasn't enough to tune the obstructive thoughts which roamed around every inch of his body as he presses a small smile onto his slightly glossy lip, which was caused by the amount of wine he was starting to consume. 

He feels his heart slowly clenches while a tsunami gushes through his empty stomach. His hands shook uncontrollably as he suppresses the water flowing in his viridescent eyes by taking enough time after every individual blink. His body felt weak even if the ceremony had just begun. But as the benevolent setter comes in his line of view, the overwhelming pain perishes from his body.

The pain doesn't die out for too long, it comes back right after the two are pronounced husband and wife. Iwaizumi allows his bored gaze to stay on the merrily wed couple, watching their lips pull together into a passionate kiss as the eerie silence was replaced by the thunder of claps from the crowd. He watches his _beautiful_ sister dressed in an elegant, long dress reaching to her marbled shoes. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a neat bun and a few strands of hair concealed the edges of her face. Her makeup fitted her pale complexion, soft tones of pink filled up her eyelids which was enhanced by a layer of mascara, she had a vague layer of light red covered her cheeks and Hajime couldn't tell if she was actually blushing or if it was just the makeup who did the job. 

And then there was Oikawa. He had a wide-open grin on his devastatingly pretty face (not that Iwaizumi would ever say it out loud), making himself appear like he was on cloud nine - which was probably true, and Iwaizumi Hajime was happy for his _best friend _too. The brunette had looked mesmerizing, his cheeks were dusted with a tiny pigment of red, his old gelled hair was nowhere to be found and was displaced by a tousled one. 

Iwaizumi tries his hardest to feel ecstatic for these two, but no matter what - he felt his heart sting as every second passes. His mind had gone berserk, a million unspoken thoughts were brought to light and Iwaizumi was at loss of power at this point.

He knows Oikawa is no longer his, even if he hadn't belonged to Hajime in the first place. It hurts seeing Oikawa find someone other than Hajime to feel home. It pains Iwaizumi knowing the fact that his prominent feelings toward the brunette will not dissipate no matter what. It hurts Iwaizumi knowing that someone else is there to make Oikawa feel his fullest. It torments Hajime that Oikawa wouldn't need him anymore since he has now been replaced by a far better person Iwaizumi could never compare to. It scares Iwaizumi that he was never able to make Oikawa feel at home. Which becomes funny now, because Iwaizumi Hajime finally realizes why he did not deserve Oikawa Tooru.

At least he was able to come up with a stupid speech about how elated he was to be by Oikawa's side during his hardships, which wasn't a total lie. It was a blessing that Iwaizumi Hajime was allowed to even view Oikawa's accomplishments for nothing in return, however that has come to an end. Oikawa no longer needed him and maybe there was a debt he needed to pay.

Sooner or later the fear comes prickling on his skin, Iwaizumi Hajime was scared of losing his everything that he has held by for so long, he was too afraid of imagining a life without the essential presence of Oikawa Tooru. Hajime wanted to scream, he wanted to bawl his eyes over all the things that he's going to reminisce. Hajime wanted his feelings to evaporate like the tiny droplets after rain, but a big part of him didn't want to let go of all the precious memories that came with the package of loving Oikawa Tooru. 

The small proportion of him wants to forget every single memory that held Oikawa in it, but that results in him losing his whole life since Oikawa Tooru was a part of every single piece of memory. The other portion of him wants to keep all of his memories, recollecting and looking over them even if it meant replaying everything in the same infamous loop, and Iwaizumi knows Oikawa Tooru would never bore him. 

Plus, Iwaizumi Hajime was not a greedy man, he would wait quietly in queues and offer things that others required most. However, after seeing Oikawa's lips curl up so smoothly, he wanted to be the cause of that. He can't help but to secretly want to be the one standing by his side, he can't help but to wish he was the one slipping the ring onto Oikawa's finger and he certainly could not help but desire to be the one spending his whole entire life dedicated and beside Oikawa Tooru.

But Iwaizumi chose to take it for granted, he has spent enough time with Oikawa Tooru and it was time to let go. He chose to hand Oikawa his own happiness, even if it meant losing his everything; But Iwaizumi Hajime was fine with all of this.

Ah, so maybe this was the price of loving Oikawa Tooru.

The thought still lingers. maybe if he had a petit figure Oikawa would've fallen for him. Maybe if he had a lighter skin tone Oikawa would've been head over heels for him. Maybe if he was prettier, not having a scowl emerging from his face every two seconds, Oikawa would've been in love with him. Maybe if he spoke in a softer tone Oikawa would change his feelings towards Iwaizumi. Maybe if his face wasn't engraved with acne scars Oikawa would've liked him much better.

His thoughts were temporarily disabled as the brunette wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder."Iwa-chan! Gosh... I'm beyond happy," Oikawa says with an additional sigh and his usual strident voice wasn't heard. Instead, it was spoken in a serious tone. Oikawa's pair of hazel eyes met with Iwaizumi's own and he would be lying if that didn't make his heart skip a beat.

Why are you still clinging on Hajime? Your job has been done now.

Your everything has been taken away from you now, what are you waiting for?

"Hey? Iwa-chan are you there?"

Still no response.

"Hajime?"

And just with those syllables rolled on his tongue, Iwaizumi Hajime felt his body burn as he snapped out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi looks back up to lock eyes with his "best friend", who had a slightly worried expression on his face. 

"You okay there Haji-"

"Yeah, yeah. Dont worry. I just came to a final realization that you're actually married now Tooru. Like holy shit. You better not annoy Kanao, or I'll headbutt your fact."

And with that Oikawa smiles sheepishly, "I promise."

"You better keep it, or else you're dead."

"I will! Don't speak so lowly of me Iwa-chan! Plus I wasn't the one zoning out earlier!" Says Oikawa as a tiny chuckle escape his lips. Iwaizumi aims to hit him on the head but Oikawa easily dodges like a piece of cake, _they were always so synchronized with each other._

Oikawa's childish demeanor was suppressed and he gesture straightened alongside with an earnest glare, "I, Oikawa Tooru will take full responsibility of Hanao Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi smiles, "Yeah, I trust you to."

Iwaizumi wonders, what kind of tomorrow am I supposed to look for in this town?

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ily,, this sucks bc I cant write but wtv if there are any grammatical errors pls tell me


End file.
